Home
by caelia-canta
Summary: When an enchantress and hitsuzen converge on an unsuspecting prince and an unassuming twin, their lives and hearts will change forever. A Tsubasa Beauty and the Beast Tale. AU, m/m pairing, KuroFai.
1. Prologue: The Enchantress

**Home**: _a KuroFai Beauty & the Beast tale. AU, m/m_

_Hello readers! Just a few words concerning my newest fic…_

_*Very much AU. Not even close to being in the same vicinity as CLAMP universe. I have used a few CLAMP names (people/places…) and will attempt to keep Kuro-puu and Fai in character as much as possible. Fai is the Fai we know and love and Yuui is an entirely different person. _

_*I OWN NOTHING. Tsubasa and its characters belong to CLAMP! The elements of Beauty and the Beast here belong to Disney._

_*I plan on this being a plot-centric fic and am in it for the long haul! That being said, it's rated "M" for a reason, folks. It will eventually contain m/m goodness, so if you're not a fan, don't read it and later tell me what a freak I am. Flames will be laughed at and then put on display for others to laugh at. Consider yourself warned!_

_*An additional note to any of my followers: I HAVE NOT forgotten about my Get Backers fic, "King of Hearts". Life has kicked me, as I'm sure you are all doing as well. I promise to post as soon as my writer's block can be pushed aside!_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Prologue- The Enchantress_

Once upon a time in a far away world, there was a village called Seresu. Steeped in myth and legends of old, the townsfolk of Seresu lived peaceful and simple lives. No dark patches of war disgraced their histories, no tragic times of famine or plague. The weather was perpetually delightful with each season bringing the perfect weather for the time. Winters were cold, but not too cold. Summers were hot, but not too hot. Fall saw the reaping of bountiful harvests and spring brought rains without flooding to the freshly planted crops. And in the west, atop a high hill surrounded by a dense forest, the magnificent castle of the Youou family kept watch over this idyllic town. The Youou's did not meddle in the lives of the peasants, allowing them to sufficiently govern themselves. In fact, it was rumored that the Youou's were not rulers of men at all, but mythical beings descended from heaven to ward off evildoers.

This, however, was not the case. As it turns out, Seresu was just an incredibly lucky little village. And the Youou's were simply excellent rulers. Until one particularly harsh winter. The king and queen had set forth on a diplomatic mission to the neighboring country of Suwa, leaving the governance of Seresu to their young son, Kurogane, and the royal councilmen, Touya and Yukito. As the days passed, along with the date of their expected return, Touya and Yukito began to fret. The little prince was kept ignorant of the worry penetrating the castle. He was beloved by everyone, and every effort had been made to spare him any grief from the moment of his birth. However, as the days passed, it became increasingly difficult to dissuade the boy's questions and reassure him.

Finally, on a chilly and stormy evening, everything came to a head. A messenger from the king of Suwa arrived at the castle on a spent horse and promptly died himself after passing a letter on to Touya. "Your king and queen, as well as my Suwa, are no more."

**********

On this same night that the little prince was orphaned, another strange happening was taking place down in the village. A peculiar individual was wandering the streets of Seresu carrying a large basket. Little could be seen of the large figure, except the hands, which were a glaring white against the darkness of the night and the stranger's long black cloak. The stranger wandered all through town until finally coming to a small house on the outskirts. The tiny cottage with its thatched roof and cobblestone walkway was the very portrait of simplicity. Nothing particular even distinguished it from many of the houses the stranger had passed before. Perhaps the roof was not as icy; perhaps the windows held a bit more warmth. The stranger put forth a small smile beneath the folds of a voluminous hood and gently set the basket on the front stoop of the cottage. The smile morphed into a single word as the stranger began to walk slowly into the night: "Hitsuzen…"

As the stranger disappeared into the surrounding woods, the owner of the little house, an older gentleman with a fine air about him, peeked out the door with a sense of "something's wrong." He would have stepped out onto the stoop himself had he not promptly tripped over the basket. A thin cry arose from the depths accompanied by a pitiful mewling.

"Well, well, little basket. Has some horrid person left a basket of kittens at my door? Don't be frightened, little ones. It so happens I'm in need of a barn cat, and two would be all the…" the man trailed off as he bent to lift the basket. It was _far_ heavier than kittens. Peering under the basket's covering, two pairs of bright blue eyes gazed back. "Oh my…"

**********

After he learned of the death of his parents, the little prince Kurogane fell into despair. Despite the gentle urgings of Touya and Yukito, the little boy would have no consolation. And so, mired in grief themselves, Touya and Yukito set out to replace his parents as best they could with their own meager skills. As an outlet for his desolate and frustrated energy, they declared that the boy, as soon as he was old enough to hoist a blade, be taught swordsmanship.

Kurogane grew into a fine and handsome youth dedicated to protecting his people by gaining strength. His first act as an adolescent warrior was to rescue a young girl who had lost her way in the woods. She had been trapped high in a tree by a local pack of wolves. Kurogane, charging in with sword swinging and a battle cry on his lips, frightened the pack deep into the forest. The girl, Tomoyo, marveled at Kurogane's strength but warned him to use it only to protect those he loved and those weaker than himself. However, as the prince's strength grew beyond that of his teachers, the outlet that Touya and Yukito had sought to provide became an obsession. Increasingly violent, Kurogane began to withdraw himself from the other residents of the castle- isolating himself for days at a time in his private salle, honing his skills with weaponry and shattering his skills in chivalry. The year that marked his eighteenth birthday, however, was the year when the world once again shifted for the prince.

It was a particularly chilly night reminiscent of that evening so many years ago. This night, however had no cowled figure roaming the village- instead the tattered remains of a cloak were draped around an elderly woman seeking shelter at the Youou Palace. Brought before the volatile prince, she knelt before him, begging for a place even in the stables where she could be protected from the bitter cold. Kurogane sneered at the woman's weakness as well as her gift of a beautiful feather which she proffered as payment. She warned the prince not to be misled by appearances, for true power and strength are found within. And when Kurogane dismissed her again, the old woman's rags melted away to reveal the fabled dimensional witch, Yuuko. Kurogane, awed by her power, attempted an apology, but it was to no avail- for Yuuko could see that the prince had become unpredictable and dangerous in his violent impulses, for there was no love in his heart.

The feather she had offered was, of course, a powerful magical artifact to curse Kurogane, his castle, all who lived there and even the peaceful little village at the foot of the mountains. As payment for his inhospitality, Yuuko took Kurogane's sword arm, replacing it with a weaker magical replica far less attractive to look upon. The shining castle of his parents was transformed into a looming edifice seemingly born of darkness. As for his servants, and the faithful Touya and Yukito, they were also transformed into less useful versions of themselves…

The enchanted feather was placed into a gilded cage, where it would fly until his twenty-fifth year. If Kurogane was unable to protect and love another by the time the feather dropped, he would be doomed to remain cursed for life…

* * *

_Short, I know, but this is just a bit of back story. It's also quite reminiscent of a certain movie… don't worry- I have no intentions of keeping BatB's plotline intact!_

_Comments? Questions? Review then, or I can't help you!_


	2. I Made the Choice

_*I continue to own nothing. Tsubasa and its characters belong to CLAMP. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney._

_**CHAPTER ONE- I Made the Choice**_

_Six years later… The village of Seresu_

Little could be seen of the men beneath their heavy coats as they trudged through the pine forest. Ever since those ominous clouds had rolled down from the mountains, the snow had not ceased for more than a day or two at a time. It lay in drifts along the frozen streambeds, hung in heavy plumes from the boughs of the evergreens, and caused at least one collapsing roof each month in the village.

Fai and Yuui Fluorite never took the road. It was easier to cut through the surrounding forests where the ground was at least somewhat protected from the ice by the thick tree cover. This made for easier travelling on the twenty minute walk to town.

"You know, I can remember a time when instead of snow we'd be walking through flower fields…" Yuui groused.

Rolling his eyes beneath his hood, Fai joined in the long-suffering argument, "Yes, brother- if you recall, I was here as well." As identical twins, Fai had always been with Yuui. From the moment of their birth (or so he assumed… to think otherwise was too bizarre an imagining to comprehend) to the moment their adoptive father had discovered them on his porch, to the trip to the village greenwitch after Yuui's fall from the hayloft, to innumerable sojourns to and from town, Fai had only been parted from his brother for a few hours at a time for their entire lives. This was both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing in that they were never alone. It was a curse in that they were never _alone_. This understandably led to its fair share of misunderstandings, after which a few days of silence were sure to follow.

Reconciliation, however, was inevitable in such close proximity. Nor was it unwelcome, for the twins were the best of friends when all was said and done.

A sharp gust of wind broke through Fai's musings, sending a sharp thrill up his spine. Casting a surreptitious glance about the surrounding wood for any hidden observers and finding none, Fai unleashed a small stream of cerulean magic to surround himself and Yuui to shield them from the cold.

"Ahh… much better!" Yuui cast a sidelong glance at his brother, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I'd prefer it if we _weren't _caught doing things we aren't supposed to do near the house," Fai stretched out his cold-numbed limbs, "Ashura-sensei would hardly appreciate his sons using magic I'm sure."

No one in the entire village was aware that the twins were anything other than ordinary young men, if perhaps a bit odd-looking for this far south of the high mountains. The footlings tended to be darker skinned and darker haired, whereas the twins were fair all around, giving them a rather bleached look, especially against the backdrop of snow. They were lovely young men, although for identical twins they were remarkable dissimilar. Yuui was an inch or so taller and more heavily muscled; he preferred to do the wood-chopping for the household which lent him extra bulk around the shoulders. Certainly none expected that both boys had been practicing magic since they were old enough to sneak off on their own. They had practiced and honed their techniques until they were masters of the craft at their young age of twenty-one. They had sought out the most useful books in the library to learn their spells, practicing battle and supportive magic on each other with no few mishaps to refine their craft.

Fai was forced to dismiss the blue barrier as the houses on the outskirts of town appeared through the trees. He was taking absolutely no chance of being seen.

The town square was as busy as ever. Even with the snow, business never slowed- the next-nearest market was two days south on a fleet horse. As usual, the brothers separated to more efficiently complete their business. Yuui meandered toward the curing houses, hoping to purchase some salted wood-hare, while Fai stopped at the baker for some fresh bread. Yuui always purchased the meat for the household, for the butcher and trappers looked out for themselves alone- Yuui was a much better haggler than Fai. He possessed a no-nonsense attitude that few had ever tried to cross. Conversely, Fai was uncomfortable speaking harshly to anyone, even if they more than deserved it. Occasionally this did work in his favor since, faultlessly polite and charming, everyone loved him. His charm won him an additional loaf of bread today, the baker slipping it surreptitiously into his bag with a wink.

Thanking the baker for his extra loaf and congratulating himself on a task successfully completed, Fai set out for the greenhouses. Now _this_ was his guilty pleasure, just as Yuui's was collecting interesting stones- Fai had always been interested in horticulture, planting potted roses and herbs throughout the house. Through her magic, the greenwitch kept a lovely, if simple, greenhouse- Fai's favorite, although the townsfolk were often loathe to eat of her wares. Many were afraid of the strange sweet taste of the magic that permeated each plant, although they knew not what it truly was. Fai, however, greatly preferred this over the sooty taste of the flame-heated houses.

The greenwitch herself sat just inside the door to her arboretum. "Greetings, Madame LaFoe," Fai smiled warmly.

"Ah! Fai-kun! How lovely to see you," Madame LaFoe rose to clasp his shoulder, "and how many times must I remind you to call me Mari?"

Blushing, "At least once more," Fai replied. "Are any of your roses perchance ripe for cuttings?" There was always a possibility…

"I know which flower you seek," Mari tweaked his nose with a gesture so fast Fai couldn't follow her hand. "Always lusting after my precious Devil's Trill." The rose in question held pride of place in the greenhouse, resting starkly in the center to gain the full benefit of Mari's magics. The mammoth flower was nearly beyond description. The richly colored petals ranged from the deep crimson of the outer petals to a stark black in the center, the velvety texture reminiscent of elegant silk. The leaves were of the same caliber, and matched the verdant pines that surrounded the village. The plant would have been completely perfect if not for the wealth of inch-and-a-half thorns that sprouted from the stem- a valiant defense, and one that Fai quite admired in spite of the hazards it presented.

Fai was never able to purchase a cutting from Madame LaFoe, although it was not for lack of trying. Nor was it out of malice that she refused him; the flower never changed. It seemingly paid no heed to the changing of the seasons that Madame LaFoe was so careful to replicate, and therefore underwent no life phases. It simply was- a beautiful eternal rose, never sleeping, never hibernating, always pristine in its perfection. Today was no exception.

Casting a final wistful glance at The Devil's Trill, Fai resigned himself to accepting the consolation gift of more mundane rose clippings and, thanking the greenwitch for her generosity in this at least, left for home.

Madame LaFoe watched him go. She could never give Fai clippings from the Devil's Trill. She had sacrificed too much to part with it so easily…

**********

Yuui had apparently gotten home first, for his horse was tethered to the front fencing. This was strange in and of itself, seeing as they did have a stable, and suggested that Yuui was planning on leaving again very soon. Fai could hear him shouting with frustration before he opened the door.

"…Damn snow! Old man Merle couldn't even barter with me- he had nothing to sell except for some treefowl that looked like old shoe leather!" Fai slipped into the house quietly to better discover the source of this commotion. Yuui may have a bit of a temper, but it was rare for him to be so vocal toward their foster father.

Taking in the fierce scowl creasing Yuui's forehead and the lines of worry surrounding Ashura's mouth, Fai asked the obvious. "Yuui? What's going on?"

**********

Apparently the heavy snow blanketing the village had at last proved too much for the local wildlife, as Yuui had discovered from the butcher. There was no meat to be had in the marketplace this day. Normally this would not have presented much of a problem, however the scarcity of game had driven the townsfolk to the greenhouses, provoking a bit of a produce shortage as well.

The worry lines had been caused by Yuui's plan to set out into the woods to hunt for game himself. It was well within Ashura's rights to be concerned, as neither Yuui nor Fai had been any further than an hour's ride into the woods in any direction. What Yuui suggested would take him, alone, into the most deeply forested areas that only the most skilled traversed. Yuui, however, was adamant- and the plan did make sense, since the family would be unable to survive without proper sustenance for long- and it was therefore determined that Yuui would set out as soon as he could make himself ready. Fai followed him to their attic loft.

As Yuui gathered his pack, Fai did what little he could to make the journey easier- putting a spell of waterproofing on Yuui's cloak, imbuing some strips of cloth with healing properties, making a waterskin purify whatever liquid may be inside. Simple magics, but they would surely prove helpful on the weeklong journey Yuui had mapped out.

There was one question lingering on Fai's lips, however. "Yuui… why don't I come along with you? I hate to think of you in those woods by yourself…" Fai wasn't at all sure if his presence would be helpful, but at least if Yuui was eaten by a bear, someone would know about it!

"Ah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Yuui grinned with a wink, "besides, someone has to stay and make sure sensei doesn't fall down the well or something equally unfortunate." Ashura's propensity to attract bad luck was almost world-renowned.

"There is that," Fai snickered, "Alright, just be careful, will you?"

"Sure thing, bro!" Yuui was apparently unconcerned. "Anything special I can bring you? Wild boar? Peafowl?"

"Just bring yourself home safely," Fai giggled at Yuui's absurdity.

"Oh, come on- there must be something special you want!" Fai never asked for anything for himself, and Yuui was always trying to get ideas for birthdays and the like- this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Knowing this, Fai laughed and said, semi-jokingly, "Unless you happen to see a bush of Devil's Trill in the middle of the winter woods, I'm fine with my lot!"

Watching Yuui ride smilingly away from the house was one of the most peculiar feelings Fai had experienced. He couldn't shake the unsettling sense that something unforeseen was fast approaching…

* * *

_Reviews make my day!! So drop me a line or two please!!_


	3. I Will

_*A/N: Gah! This took longer than I thought to post! It's been done forever, I've just not been able to get it uploaded due to my crummy internet connection…_

_A quick sidenote: This chapter is particularly short. I was having a hard time trying to divide it- not wanting to make it too long, or cut the story in a weird place, although I personally LOVE reading 10+ page chapters! For those of you who also enjoy this, I will be posting chapter three by Friday- it's a doozy. Please don't flay me alive! _

_To everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I got SO excited every time I opened my email and had an alert- it really made me want to keep writing! I'm so glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story! A few replies:_

**Poke-chan**-_ Haha! I thought it had potential too! And don't be too sure about predictability… I'm planning on keeping things all kinds of stirred up! Although the plotbunnies I want to add are eating me alive…_

**Rahar Moonfire**-_ So glad you're enjoying it so far! I LOVE roses! They are my absolute favorite, as cliché as that may be. I thought for so long about the Devil's Trill… (PS- love your fics all to pieces!)_

**Yoshikochan**-_ Me too! CLAMP is so angsty… although I'm one to talk…_

**Sinclair**-_ Thank you so much for your kind words! I was terrified that the OOC-ness of the Tsubasa elements would throw people off…_

_**CHAPTER TWO: I Will**_

Fai paced the length of the modest greatroom, pausing every so often to peer out the picture window into the surrounding forest. He couldn't help himself; as much as he tried to calm himself, and as much as Ashura-sensei tried to calm him, he was simply too edgy to sit still for long.

Yuui was _late_.

Not just a bit late. Four days late. The trip was only to have lasted a week! Fai was quite ready to saddle up Chii, his mare, and begin searching immediately. Ashura, however, was of a mind to give Yuui a bit longer to return, knowing well the difficulties of such travel. It wasn't unheard of for a traveler to be late. "Fai, son, _please_ sit down," Ashura offered him a cup of steaming tea, "he'll be alright. I can sense it."

Putting forth a great effort of will, Fai tore himself away from the window to plop inelegantly into a well-worn chair. He curled his fingers around the teacup, trying to regain some composure from the comforting warmth, "I'm sorry, father. I just can't help worrying about him." Fai shook himself as he found his eyes drifting once again toward the window- searching for any hint of his brother emerging from the woods. Just as he'd done all day…

"It's only natural," Ashura graced Fai with a serene smile, "but I'm sure he's unharmed." He wasn't at all sure. Better just to smile through it…

It was then that Fai heard it. Hoofbeats, muffled by the ever present snow, tiredly making their way toward the house. A confirming glance out that window finally gave Fai the sight for which he'd been so very anxious- Yuui with the moonlight glinting off of his platinum hair. Fai flung himself from the chair to meet his brother, his body barely registering the frigid wind buffeting him from all sides as he left the protection of the house. "Yuui!"

As he approached, Fai took in the sight of his brother and was left once again with a horrible sense of foreboding. His horse trudged along tiredly, nose to the ground, and Yuui himself slumped with exhaustion. Fai had the impression that the horse had guided itself home…

Taking the reins from Yuui's limp grasp, Fai looked up, cerulean eyes alight with fresh concern as Yuui dismounted. Gripping his brother's shoulder to steady him, Fai could keep silent no longer. "Yuui… What happened to you!?"

**********

He wasn't able to speak that day of the events that had befallen him- all Yuui could manage was an exhausted, "In the morning…"

This alone was worrisome enough, however Fai contented himself with ensuring the comfort of his brother, bustling him into bed with brusque efficiency. At least Yuui had brought with him a large buck to fill the larder. Dawn could not break soon enough.

However, the coming of the new day did not bring with it the appearance of the most recently returned twin. Yuui slept long past the time when Dawn stretched her golden fingers over the horizon- she was well on her way to midday by the time Yuui finally plodded from the twins' shared bedroom. Fai and Ashura had forgone the day's chores in anticipation of Yuui's appearance, and subsequently Yuui found the two seated near the ever present fire, Fai with a large gardening tome and Ashura with some knick-knack which he twirled around his fingers. "Yuui, you're finally awake!" At Yuui's small smile of acknowledgement, Fai rushed to envelop him in the welcoming embrace he'd not been able to give the previous evening.

Fai's enthusiasm, however, was not instantly returned. Instead, Yuui's arms embraced him only tentatively at first, and then with the desperate force of a man clinging to his only salvation… or sanity. After a moment, Yuui broke away, holding Fai at arm's length, "Fai, I need to tell you…" He glanced at Ashura, only then noticing his presence, "…both of you…"

Fai led Yuui to the fireside chair so that he might rest and tell his tale at the same time. He perched himself on a conveniently located ottoman, listening intently.

"Ashura-sensei… Fai…" Yuui couldn't bear to look them in the eye. Ashura and Fai were the only family he had in the world, and his tale was bound to devastate them all. "Please listen to all I have to say before you respond."

Both Fai and Ashura were deeply concerned by the gravity of Yuui's tone, but they knew that to interrupt might cause the omission of detail from Yuui's accounts. They replied in tandem.

"I will."

**********


	4. To Lose My Freedom

_*Bawls* I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long for this!!!! I had a brief period of "work is eating me alive" and then "school is eating me alive" and then on top of it all I slipped on a patch of ice, landed on my you-know-what and busted up my computer. Note to readers: HP laptops, ice, and brick streets do not a happy combination make. Don't try it._

_To EVERYONE who reviewed: *Squee of joy!!* THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!! You have no idea how excited I get when I hear from you! And I have my emails sent to my phone, so I get notified pretty much immediately when you review… I've actually been known to hop up and down a bit- and to hell with anyone who makes fun of me! Although I've been forced to tone it down a bit at work… and have gotten some odd looks while in class. Every single review makes me want to go type SOMETHING!_

_**Aniki**__: Haha- sorry for the torture! I really don't deliberately wait until all of my readers have completely forgotten any story of mine has ever existed… it just sort of happens on its own! Thanks for the boost!_

_**KuroXFai**__: I know- I was completely disappointed in myself for the short last chapter! I had so much I wanted to pack in there… I actually wanted this chapter and the next to be one huge section, but I wasn't sure how everyone would feel about that… I think I'll try for 3-5,000 words from now on… What say you?_

_**Evangelysta**__: Aww… thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I don't know why I always get the impression that the twins are so different… maybe b/c I've known a couple sets…_

_Also, a big THANK YOU to everyone who's added me to their alerts and favorites- those come as emails to my phone too and make me just as excited! Feel free to toss me a review and tell me what you think *wink*!_

_Okay! Relax, read, enjoy (hopefully) and review! Be prepared for some OOC… consider yourself warned._

**I own nothing. Tsubasa is the intellectual property of CLAMP… BATB is the intellectual property of small children everywhere!**

_**CHAPTER 3: TO LOSE MY FREEDOM**_

"Ashura-sensei, you were right," Yuui sat dejectedly in his chair, "I was unprepared for the dangers of travel. Although I doubt even you would have been prepared for the obstacles I faced, and these events will affect us all."

_Yuui smiled as the house disappeared into the trees. It was the first time he'd been away from home without Fai tagging along. It was cold. He pulled his greatcoat closer to him and settled in for a journey. It was no use looking for game so near the house._

"As you know, the journey was longer than I had planned and discussed with you both. And as you could see, I brought only the one buck…"

_Yuui was two days into the woods and had yet to see the barest hint of any wildlife. Continue then… Four days into the woods. Yuui had resigned himself to being a day late coming home. After all, it's easier to beg forgiveness than get permission!_

"The forest itself changes very little in appearance, Fai… remember that." Fai jumped a little at being directly addressed.

_Yuui had turned back by midday on the fifth day of his traveling. He had caught nothing. Perhaps Fai would be able to cultivate some indoor vegetables with his gardening skills for next year… Yuui could take up odd jobs to increase their income, allowing them to purchase the necessary produce from the hothouses this winter. Gods, but he hated vegetables!_

"The storm caught me by surprise. It was the first hurdle. It was also the least intimidating."

_Yuui held his mare's reins and his hood with the same hand. Not that holding his hood provided any additional protection from the icy wind. The gusts kept blowing drafts of snow into the hood which sent tiny rivulets of the arctic down his back as they melted. He couldn't even feel it after a while. He was so intent on breaking through the snow in front of him that he failed to notice the ominous presence of the usually calm forest. His shoulders burned from muscle strain, having been hunched for hours._

"I ran into the gate."

_It was huge. Huge barely began to describe the massive wrought-iron edifice before him. The massive gate stood three times his own height and at least six armspans wide. Just one of the doors would have been heavier than his entire house and its contents. And its size paled in comparison with the fortress behind it. Yuui decided that he'd most likely fainted from hypothermia. This was obviously a dream. There was no way a castle of this magnitude could be within five day's ride of his town and not be seen._

"I did find it odd that there was green grass beyond the gate…"

_It looks like grass… not that he'd ever seen it before. Yuui had only ever seen snow. Let's play out this dream… it'd probably be the last one he ever had._

_The gate opened at a finger's touch- odd that such a heavy structure could be opened so lightly. His mare was overjoyed at the sight of fresh grass. She'd lived off of musty grain for so long… and the grass grew lush in the surreal enchanted spring of the gardens. Yuui wondered if it would feel like carpeting underfoot. The clouds were gone too. The noonday sun shone brightly upon the intense castle- which was both beautiful and terrifying in its own right. It appeared to have been carved directly from the blackest onyx, with the turrets and accents being capped in white…something… marble perhaps? Diamond would not have surprised him at this point. However, the beauty was marred by the presence of hideous gargoyles beside the entryway and lining the ramparts. A stone fountain graced his gaze to the right… there was something sitting on the ledge…_

_It was a basket containing all the components of a perfect luncheon. Simple fare, bread and cheese, some fruit… no meat. Yuui thought, after having spent the past several days on trail rations, that no finer meal could have been had. _

"I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep… it was so warm and comfortable to be sitting on the grass with the sun shining. And I was so exhausted…"

_When Yuui opened his eyes it was already midmorning. In his fatigue, he had slept clear through the night and into the next day. His mare was grazing nearby- it appeared that she's been expertly groomed and her tack shone like burnished gold. His coat was folded neatly by his head. It had also been cleaned. Noting the lateness, Yuui gathered his meager belongings and his mare and headed back toward the gate. He could see the snow once again pouring down beyond the barrier- he slowed to a stop directly in front of the iron bars, gazing into the snowy forest ahead. Turning one last time to the garden, he spoke aloud, "I don't understand the magic at work here; my brother is far more skilled than I am in that sort of thing… But you helped me when I was unable to help myself, and for that I will be eternally grateful." Turning back to the gate with a smile, Yuui caught sight of something unusual. Dwarfed by the large shrubbery to his right sat a rosebush that sported a single flower- crimson rims melting to pitch black in the center and thorny daggers amid the leaves. The Devil's Trill._

"Oh, Fai- I couldn't help but think of the request you made before I left! I hadn't caught anything at all… I didn't want everyone to be disappointed!"

_Barely pausing to think, Yuui reached out and plucked the flower from the bush. As the stem parted from the branch, Yuui's world once again went cold and dark. A chill breeze swept the hood from his brow. The darkness came from the large figure blocking out the sun. Already unsteady from his crouched position at the base of the rosebush, Yuui lost his balance completely and tumbled onto the ground, scurrying back from the cloaked figure. A raucous voice issued forth:_

"_Oi! What do you think you're doing, stealing my roses!? As if I hadn't already been generous enough thanks to that damn Yukito!" The man's, for it was unmistakably a deep male voice, left arm came up to push back the hood of his cloak. Crimson fury glared daggers at Yuui, "For your ingratitude, I shall accept the price of your head."_

_Yuui's eyes widened in horror as the spiky-haired man drew his sword. However, it was not the four-foot katana with the hilt of a dragon that caused his reaction- at least not entirely. The man's arm seemed to be made of iron. Literally- from above the cuff of his broadcloth shirt, a metal monstrosity protruded, broken and notched with rust and chips. As dilapidated as the arm appeared, it seemed to have no trouble hoisting the large weapon for a strike… which is when the enormity of the stranger's words sunk in. "Please, sir! I beg your pardon!" The sword kept rising. "I really didn't mean anything by it!" No change. "You said it yourself- you'd already been so generous I didn't see how you might begrudge me one single flower to take to my sibling!" Yuui's words were tripping over each other in their rush to escape his lips before the metaphorical axe and not-so-metaphorical sword fell._

_The man could not seem to hold his tongue any longer; he leveled the sword at Yuui's neck, barely brushing the sensitive skin. "Begrudge you?! That comment alone would give me reason enough to punish you for your insolence! It was not enough for you that I fed and clothed you and offered you a warm place to sleep for the night! You show your thanks by stealing from me the one thing of beauty in this godforsaken place! Your impertinence will be your doom this day." _

_The sword bit deeper; as the first trickle of blood dripped down Yuui's neck, he cringed and spoke softly to himself, "Fai… I'm sorry!"_

_The man must have possessed superior hearing abilities, for the sword paused in its pursuit for Yuui's larynx as curiosity got the better of him, "This 'Fai'… that would be the sibling of whom you spoke?"_

_Yuui's eyes flew open in shock- could it be that he might yet survive? "Yes, Sir… Fai is my twin…"_

"_Twins, huh?" The man sneered at the thought, "No doubt this twin of yours is as foolish as you… another idiot blonde…"_

"_No!" Even in his turmoil, Yuui would not stand for anyone to speak ill of his twin, "Fai is a wonderful person- in fact, had it been Fai here instead of me, there'd likely have been no trespass against your hospitality to punish… Fai is… special," he finished lamely. But the sword disappeared._

"_Very well," The man leered, "send me this twin of yours. We shall see if this Fai's manners are better than yours- he shall pay the punishment for your transgressions. Perhaps this will teach you a lesson."_

_Yuui could not stop the look of horror that came over his face at the thought of gentle Fai at the hands of this violent beast. "No! Sir, I apologize for any grievance I may have caused you and any offense I may yet commit by my comments, but I cannot send Fai to this place! I would rather you slay me where I stand!"_

_His interest certainly piqued, the man sheathed his sword. Crouching over Yuui's still-prone form, he glared deeply into his eyes in fury. "That was not a request. You will leave this place and send me your twin within the month, at which time this," He retrieved the rose from the ground where it had fallen unnoticed and presented it to Yuui, "will begin to wilt. If this twin of yours has not come to me by this time, I will be forced to come and fetch him myself." The man's voice gained a steely edge, "If it makes you feel any better, I will guarantee your twin's safety if he comes of his own volition. However, if I must leave the comfort of my home here, I make no such promises." He dragged Yuui to his feet by the collar and gave him a hard shove in the direction of the gate, "Now, go! You have one month starting now- tell your twin that all he must do to find me is to lose his way in the woods."_

_In the time it took Yuui to turn around, the man was gone._

_**********_

"So there you have it," Yuui seemed to have collapsed inward into himself with guilt. He looked up and into the face of his twin, reading the suppressed fear sequestered away in those cerulean eyes he knew so well, "Fai- you will not go to him. I'll find a way out of this," Yuui glanced to the side, "or I'll go back myself."

Fai's brow crinkled in concern and shock, "No! You mustn't! There must be a way for us all to remain free from this monster's influence…" This seemed to be the appropriate response.

Yuui stood and walked to his saddlebags, which were still resting by the door where they were dropped the night before. He opened one and picked something from the top of the pile. Fai caught a glimpse of burgundy petal…

"I counted on the way home, Fai. There are thirty petals…" Yuui began. As if to mock him, the flower dropped one of its outermost petals. It floated slowly to the ground, releasing the heavy scent that was unique to the Devil's Trill and wafting it through the house as a morbidly fascinating reminder.

Fai expression morphed into a smile as he reached for the rose. He wordlessly placed the flower in a dish of water and sat it on the mantel. He turned to face his family, "Let's just think on this for a bit. After all, it's not like we have to have a solution tomorrow!" He put on a happy, reassuring smile and flounced out of the room. He already knew how his thoughts would run… after all, he couldn't very well let Yuui have another encounter with this beast- he was obviously already predisposed to dislike him. So let them think that he wasn't worried. Let them believe that Fai didn't believe the story, or let them believe that Fai put no faith in this monster's magic. The smile slipped from his face… let them believe what they will. For in thirty days he would sacrifice his freedom for his brother. In thirty days… their beliefs wouldn't matter.


	5. Monster!

_Greetings all! Welcome to the latest chapter of "Home"! Be proud of me- I actually got this chapter out in a (for me) timely fashion!! I tried to make this chapter longer and was actually successful- I finally broke the 3000 word barrier! Hurray! I'd like to know everyone's thoughts on chapter length, though- I know some people only like short chappies and some like long ones… Toss it in a review?_

_Thanks so much to everyone for their wonderful reviews!_

_**Neofeliss:**__ *blush* aww, thanks so much! Glad you're enjoying it so far!_

_**Sakuto15:**__ Haha- thanks! I'm fine and so is my computer (for now… my new kitty actually dumped a glass of water on it yesterday… HPs are apparently built to withstand the hurricane of pets as well!)._

_**Blackrose1993:**__ Glad you're enjoying it! I actually did make up the Devil's Trill… I was loosely basing the shape off of another species of rose, but I came up with the color and stuff myself. I wish it was real…_

_**Yoshikochan:**__ Poor Fai… he's so predictable in his sweetness! I love him!_

_**Rahar Moonfire: **__I've taken to leaving my inbox opened on my phone so I don't have to wait or be obvious about checking it… heehee Caelia=superdork… (PS- latest chap or Pirate's love? Awesome!! Go read it everyone! Shameless promotion of fellow writer complete.)_

_Also, thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts! I look forward to hearing from you eventually *hinthint*! _

_*Warnings for this chapter- not many, aside from some undoubted OOC. Eventually this will actually earn it's 'M' rating._

_*Disclaimer: I continue to own nothing._

_**CHAPTER FOUR: MONSTER!**_

It was ten days before Fai was due at the castle, although Fai had decided to leave in five days to avoid tardiness. Ashura was still blissfully ignorant of his plans; however, Yuui was beginning to sense that all was not as it seemed with his twin. He began to notice little things- Fai, normally responsible for the majority of household chores, had begun to surreptitiously insinuate comments into their daily conversation that would explained the workings of the house. Projects for which procrastination was Fai's main goal were suddenly completed: the larder was emptied, scrubbed down and restocked with as much food as Fai could reasonably purchase without arousing suspicion. Rugs and curtains were cleaned, year-old mending was completed, Ashura's business documents compiled and neatly organized. Fai even made up what appeared to be a monthly schedule for the next two seasons.

In short, as Yuui had begun to notice, Fai was setting his affairs in order. The rose, atop its perch on the mantel, seemed to shadow the twins' every movement. It was as if the flower had grown its own consciousness to replace its lack of plumage. The petals Fai had painstakingly collected and dried through the use of a small magic. The fragrance had not diminished in the slightest, and Fai hoped that the gentle-yet-heady scent would remind his family of him after he had left.

Yuui could hardly stand the false smile that now seemed ever-present on his brother's face.

**********

The eve before his secretly plotted departure, it was all Fai could do to keep from giving himself away. Even the oblivious Ashura noticed the changes in the atmosphere…

Fai prepared a marvelous supper, even managing to secure a few luxury items to accentuate the main course. He wondered if he'd ever be able to cook again after he left. He guessed that it was unlikely… there were probably no stoves in the dungeon where he was sure to be kept. Little was said at the dinner table that night. The melancholy that permeated the air was too thick to break. They each excused themselves and retired early to bed.

Bidding his brother goodnight, Fai curled up on his side- feigning sleep until he heard Yuui's light snore. He silently slipped out of bed. He had made sure to place his travel clothing nearby… it wouldn't do for him to wake Yuui by rummaging through the closet. Changing quickly, Fai pulled three letters from beneath the mattress. By the time Yuui found them, it would be too late to stop him. He had not originally intended to write letters, but he found that he could not bear to leave without expressing a heartfelt, albeit belated, farewell. Ashura's letter was primarily for reassurance. Ashura was certain to fall back on his even temper- he knew he has raised his twin boys to think and be independent. The second letter, to Madame LaFoe, expressed his gratitude for all she had taught him about horticulture and for lending him her sympathetic ear when he had a dilemma that surpassed the capabilities of his family to comprehend. The third and undeniably bulkiest letter was, of course to Yuui and Ashura. There was much that needed to be said. His was understandably the most difficult to write and was stained and spattered with tears in several places. The mere thought of leaving Yuui behind this evening was very nearly too much to bear…

Fai slipped on his travel pack, prepared two days ago and hidden beneath the floorboards in the bedroom, and walked decisively toward the door- steadfastly ignoring the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He could not contain the small backward glance cast at his brother's sleeping form, nor the whisper forced past the lump of emotion in his throat…

"Be well, brother… wind to thy wings."

**********

Not knowing the exact route Yuui had taken, Fai rode directly out into the forest- allowing his mare, Chi, to take whichever route she chose. After all, the beast had said that all he had to do was get lost. _That shouldn't be a problem, _Fai thought amusedly. He only hoped that he didn't need to be lost for too long… it was cold.

He rode at a brisk pace for several hours before deciding to search for a suitable campsite. His sleepless night was beginning to take its toll on him as he searched, and there were blisters in… places… from riding for so long. _That was something I did NOT expect… I thought for sure I rode enough daily to save myself from saddle sores!_ Judging by the position of the moon, it was a couple of hours past midnight. The sky, however, was beginning to cloud over, bringing with it the promise of snow and drastically colder temperatures. Yes- it was time to stop.

An hour later a brisk wind had blown in from the north, carrying the anticipated storm with it. Visibility had been reduced to nothing, and Fai had dismounted to spare his mare. They both trudged through the already high snow, faces downcast, so it was of little surprise when they nearly walked into the vast gates of the castle. Yuui had not been exaggerating- the castle was humongous. However, all Fai could think about in his misery was that there was green grass on the other side of those gates and grass didn't grow without warmth. Never mind that he had reached the castle in a night when it had taken Yuui days, never mind that he had arrived at the placed of his supposed doom… there was warmth on the other side of those iron bars. That made them no longer a prison, but an oasis.

The wrought-iron structure swung open at a touch and closed silently behind him. Fai spent several moments leaning into Chi, catching his breath. Eventually straightening up, he gazed at the castle through the darkness. It seemed to be alight with its own radiance and cast a glow bright enough to see by into the surrounding gardens. Even faced with such an incredible edifice and situation, Fai could not help but wonder what the gardens would look like in the light of day. He wondered if this beast would be kind enough to allow him to live to see them. He'd much rather perish in the sun's warmth…

To his right he noticed another building. It was large, but dwarfed by the castle itself. Heading toward it, Fai discovered the stables. He led Chi warily into the darkened structure, only to have several torches spring to life of their own accord upon his entrance. _Powerful magic is at work here…_ No other livestock occupied the stables, although there was fresh straw in several stalls and a large barrel of oats near the door. For a moment Fai considered leading Chi back to the gates and releasing her into the woods- if there were no horses here it stood to reason that there were no stable hands here, and Fai could not bear the thought of his precious Chi left to rot once he was gone. He realized, however, that she would fare no better, and perhaps far worse, in the wintry woods outside the protection of the castle. _I can always try to plead with this beast for her release or safekeeping. _And so he installed her in the nearest pen and provided her with a fresh grain ration and a skein of water. Her tack, which he had removed immediately upon settling her into the loose box, had mysteriously vanished before he could clean it. He searched the other stalls and even poked around some of the straw with a handy pitchfork, but the tack was nowhere to be found. Glancing around warily, he spotted a currycomb and proceeded to groom his little mare until she gleamed with cleanliness. After all, for all he knew it would be his last time cleaning her. He stroked her head and was rewarded with a soft nuzzle in return before he bid her farewell, leaving the stable and heading for the massive castle.

He started toward the huge double doors, intending to knock loudly- surely a palace such as this would have a night doorman… the right-hand door swung open before he could even touch it. There was no doorman.

"Hello?" Fai called tentatively. There was no answer. In fact, from what Fai had seen so far, the gardens appeared to be the only living things in or around the castle at all. As no response was forthcoming, Fai took the opportunity to examine his surroundings. He was standing in a grand entryway which boasted several small halls and two large halls leading into places unknown. The large halls were to either side of a magnificent staircase that ascended at least 30 feet before leveling off and creating a high balcony to rim the entrance. As Fai took in the surrounding splendor, he noticed that small sconces were lighting themselves down one of the tiny hallways. Having nowhere else to go, he followed.

The mysterious sconces continued to spring to life of their own volition, leading Fai along until he was hopelessly lost. He had made many turns and gone through many doors, even passing through a couple of common areas before the lights lit either side of a door at the very end of a hallway. An ornately carved plaque on the door contained an inscription: "Fai's Room".

**********

It was decadent. It was sumptuous. It was probably bigger than Fai's entire house and large enough to make him feel small and insignificant. It was a prison.

Fai's small travel pack hit the floor with a dull thud as he dropped it next to the door. Fai glanced around the room in a vain attempt to absorb it all. The obvious central focus of the room was the massive canopied bed. It was so tall that it took a four-step set of stairs to reach the mattress. Folded atop the pillow was a piece of navy blue cloth which, upon closer inspection revealed a set of loose sleeping trousers. Fai couldn't remember the last time he had slept in anything other than wool piled beneath layers of down comforters.

A large dressing table and wardrobe adorned another corner. The beautiful mahogany was carved into a recurring theme present throughout the entire room- roses. There were roses carved into sweeping vines along the bed's canopy. Roses woven into the plush carpet gave the impression that real ones had been tossed down to light Fai's path. Roses were etched into a pattern across a massive bookcase and a small nightstand, and semi-precious insets of stones set into a marble seat along a large bay window were arranged into the pattern of roses.

It was beautiful, and Fai wanted more than anything to go home to his tiny, bland room- that little room where he had played as a child. He missed that room where he had sat vigil at Yuui's side when he came down with winter fever, only to contract it himself. That little room where Fai had curled contentedly against Ashura's side as he told the twins stories about princes, and monsters, and castles just like this one. Fai had secretly coveted the idea of someday living in one of these castles, and yes… although he kept it to himself, he'd always dreamt of meeting that handsome prince.

As the realization of how far he had strayed from home finally hit, he didn't even try to stop the tears. There was no one here to see him.

_Poor thing… I hope he gets at least a little sleep…_

**********

The warmth of the sunlight on his skin woke him from a fitful slumber and dreams of a strange faceless voice. Fai had never woken to warmth in the cold climate of Seresu… Yuui must have covered him over with another blanket and reheated the hot rocks for him. Fai opened his eyes.

_Oh…. _

The rush of homesickness robbed him of breath as the intensity of the previous day hit him full-force. It was several minutes before he thought he could bear to get out of bed. He did, however, steel himself for a new day. With the thought of Yuui fresh in his mind, he realized that Yuui would never allow him to wallow in self-pity… after all, he made the choice to come here on his own. _Reap what I sow for myself, right Yuui? And do it with a smile- no matter the circumstance. _With a somewhat stronger resolve, Fai hopped out of bed…

Only to land on his rump as the height of the bed made itself known. An involuntary giggle burst forth from his lips. _Glad there was no one around to see that!_

This led to the inevitable train of thought that Fai had not seen a single living person since he had arrived. He was beginning to wonder whether or not this monster of a man even truly existed, and he would have already discounted Yuui's encounter if not for the obvious effluence of magic permeating the very air of the castle. As he dusted himself off, he noticed that a platter had been placed on the dressing table. All other concerns vanished as Fai's stomach complained bitterly that it had not eaten since his early dinner last night. Lifting the cover off of the dish, Fai found a lovely fruit pastry and tea. It was the perfect amount for his hungry tummy, and Fai wasted no time in deliberation. It was delicious.

By the time Fai turned from his meal, a fresh set of clothes had been set out on the bed. However, they were not the clothes from his travel pack, which had mysteriously disappeared. The clothes were lovely, a white tunic with navy and silver brocade, and dark leggings would tuck into soft calfskin boots that would reach above the knee and were dyed to match. Fai eyed the clothes with a measure of unease- they were far finer than anything he owned. _Although I suppose that wearing my old homespun trousers in such a lavish atmosphere wouldn't exactly be proper…_

Dressing in such fancy clothes and being surrounded by such sumptuous surroundings was almost enough to drive Fai's homesickness to the back of his mind. Almost. The outfit was quite attractive, but Fai knew there was one important piece of himself missing. He searched through the wardrobe, hunting for his travel pack, but to no avail. He searched through all the drawers in the dressing table and chest of drawers and still found nothing. He was beginning to grow rather distressed when a thought came to him. _This castle seems to know what I'll need before I do, but perhaps it needs a little nudge now and again… can it listen?_ Fai voiced his concerns aloud, "Um… pardon me, but I'd very much like to find my travel pack. You have been more than generous thus far, however there is something inside my pack that I need…" He trailed off, sensing no change in the mood of the room. Sighing dispiritedly, Fai turned back to the bed.

A flash of brown out of the corner of his eye drew his attention to the window seat. His pack rested atop the bench. The smile returned as he headed over. He only needed one thing out of a side pocket. He pulled out his memento and fastened it around his neck.

Garnering his courage, he strode purposefully across the room and opened the door- now he was ready to face a beast.

**********

Fai followed the self-lighting lamps back through the winding halls, examining his surroundings as he went with a clear mind. So fogged was he the previous night, he remembered little after caring for Chi except his own weary desolation. Now he was able to truly look at the castle. Plush velvet carpeting lined his path in rich violet, preventing the chill of the marble floors from seeping into his boots and feet. Each stone of the palace appeared to have been hand-placed, for there was not a single misaligned stone in any of the walls- giving them a smooth appearance that belied their actual texture. Even in the daylight, from the vaulted ceilings to the magnificent tapestries hanging from the walls, the castle was thoroughly intimidating. _If the master is anything like his castle, I'd best be on my guard…_

The lamps led him back to the receiving hall and from there into a large corridor that ended in a set of intricately carved and undeniably heavy set of wooden doors. A large crest was split directly down the center- half on each door. Despite their looks, the doors opened at a feather's touch from Fai on their polished silver handles.

This was the throne room, as was evidenced by the massive raised dais that held an equally massive silver throne beneath another replica (this time in a huge tapestry hanging from the ceiling) of the same royal crest on the doors. The room was dark; heavy draperies were pulled tight across the room's many windows. A few large torches cast an eerie glow into the room, obliterating detail with their shadows. Fai cautiously stepped forward, knowing the dreaded beast must be seated on the throne but unable to see him in the failing light. He couldn't keep his eyes focused on his goal; the oppressive sense of "something there" kept him constantly glancing about in a search for other dangers. _I suppose if he had planned on killing me outright he would have done so last night…_

After what seemed like an eternity, he could just make out the figure atop the throne. He stopped here, unwilling to move closer, fearful of seeing more detail. What he could see of the beast was already frightening enough. To Fai, the beast seemed like a great shadow. He sat sideways in the throne, one leg thrown across the arm of the shining chair and one on the floor. His right arm rested on the opposite arm of the throne, casually holding himself upright, and his left…

Fai caught the glimpse of dull metal protruding from the darkness. At first glance he thought it was the beast's sword, but a flare from the nearest torch revealed that the brightly burnished sword was held in the grip of that dull metal… the beast's hand.

Kneeling, Fai tried to recall what little he had learned from Madame LaFoe concerning courtly graces. He bowed his head, hiding his face behind his hair, and spoke softly, "Good morning, Your Majesty."

A coarse laugh issued forth from the shadows, and the figure rose, climbing down from the dais and heading toward Fai. Fai tried not to cringe as the beast drew closer. From his position on the floor, the beast towered over Fai. He stole a glance from beneath his curtain of hair as another torch flared in response to the movement. The beast was truly a frightening creature; there could be no doubt about that. Dressed entirely in unadorned black, the only color he wore was in the crimson of his eyes. What might have been a pleasant countenance to gaze upon, once upon a time, was practically disfigured by the intensity of the permanent scowl upon it. His body was heavily muscled and obviously strong, but Fai's gaze could not help but be drawn to that left arm… it was as if the skin had been peeled off to reveal a muscle of pure iron, pocked and infected with rust. Traceries of steel veins ran the length of it, disappearing into the rolled cuff of the beast's tunic. Ending the arm was a hand of the same substance… and in that hand was a sword. Fai couldn't keep from scuttling backwards, landing unceremoniously on his rear, as that sword reached toward his face. He clenched his eyes shut and tucked his chin. _I guess I was wrong… he really is going to kill me_. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and waited for the blow to fall.

He felt the cold steel against his chin, but it was not what he had expected. The blade did not bite his flesh, but the flat of the blade lifted his face toward that of the beast. His eyes popped open in surprise and he gazed into the murky depths of crimson. A deep baritone issued forth from the beast's lips, "There is no 'majesty' in this cursed place. You may call me 'Kurogane.'"


End file.
